One Dark Rainning Night
by Stratosphere
Summary: “We were stressed…” “We wanted to relieve ourselves…” “We wanted some escape…” "We… we wanted… some time without you…” OT5, Ryoma's lovers just hurted him, and they will regret it deeply, a songfic, Disclaimer: not mine.
1. That Dark Night

Hi everyone… I'm not that hyper today… I was crying a while ago, from a story… broken heartened I believe is the name… so here you go a one-shot and somehow a songfic…. Even thought I don't like them very much…. Just read!

"" talk, '' thoughts, _italics_ the song.

Oh, I suggest you hear the songs, they are just for this fic and they describe how Ryoma feels; the first one is Bleeding Heart of Angra, and the second is Forever of Stratovarius, enjoy!

* * *

_**One**__** Dark Raining Night**_

Ryoma sat on one of the bar's many tables. It was raining outside, he could hear the rain. He was in one dark corner, soaked. He had been running under the rain. He remembered what made him run here… but it was too painful…

He took other sip of his drink. He had been living in paradise some hours ago for the past 4 years, he was now 19. His other lovers where… 'It doesn't matter anymore… they did it themselves… thought I would wish to know why…' he sipped again his drink.

Suddenly the door burst open, and four men entered the place, looking for their fifth. When they spotted him… who by the way, was trying to hide… they took him by the arms, and went outside. They entered a limousine. Ryoma never tried to fight them back, he knew it was hopeless, but he didn't look at them either. When they arrived to Atobe's mansion, they carried him again, not wanting him to escape.

"We need to talk" said Syu, just as they arrived to their bedroom.

"There's nothing we have to talk about, you made it clear…" Ryoma said, not looking at them.

"We didn't want you to--" started Tezuka.

"You didn't want me to find out? Or you didn't want me to stay?" his piercing golden eyes froze them. He continued, "Because it was pretty clear that you were CHEATING on me" he said, his voice didn't broke, he was too angry, he didn't want to see them. "And I actually think it was both of the options, now if you would--"

"We are not letting you go until you hear us all!" said a very angry Gen.

"Fine. Talk." Ryoma went to the farthest corner he could find. They all took a deep breath before start talking.

"We certainly cheated on you…" at this Ryoma flinched, none the less Tezuka continued, "but we were stressed… because we needed to tell you something very important" he paused.

"…" Ryoma just looked out the window… 'This hurts too much…'

"The thing is that…" Gen continued.

"The thing is that I was leaving," said Keigo, "I have a duty, to have a wife and a heir…" he stopped, Ryoma was staring past them through the window, his eyes were blank, "And you can't give me that… and" he stopped, he couldn't continue, he knew they were hurting him, and that was hurting him.

"And we three have to leave too…" Gen continued, "Syu is a famous photographer, he can't risk his career, I'm a principle, I have to be an example, and…" he stopped to, Ryoma's eyes were still blank, they were lifeless…

"And Kuni is a lawyer; he can't risk his career either…" Syu continued, "The thing that is the most troublesome is the media…" at this, Ryoma snapped out of his trance, he looked angry, his eyes flashed with various feelings; anger, sadness, hurt, sorrow, a lost love and battle, the two last ones, were hidden, if they had saw them, they wouldn't be doing this.

"Are you saying that" Ryoma's voice was neutral, as if talking to a wall, "what you are doing… is because of the media?" he asked, the anger was overpowering him.

"Yes" came the answer from all.

"…" Ryoma stared at them, "you know I'm a freaking pro, the media is over me all the time… but just because of that…" he stopped, he looked at each one in that eye, "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!!" he shouted, they all flinched.

"But we have to…" said Syu. A song in the distance started playing…

_Now I know that the end comes  
You knew since the beginning  
Didn't want to believe it's true  
You are alone again  
My soul will be with you  
_

"…" Ryoma stared at them for a while, he heard the song and smiled, a freaking smile… a bitter smile, 'I was hearing that… how good for the occasion' ironically, the other four boys didn't hear it… "And why was the cheating?" he asked, in a sweet voice, the others, stared at him, sad… 'We did this to you…' they'll thought simultaneously…

_Why's the clock even running  
If my world isn't turning  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
You are alone again  
I'm only waiting  
_

"We were stressed…"

"We wanted to relieve ourselves…"

"We wanted some escape…"

"We… we wanted… some time without you…"

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender  
_

The last answer did hurt him deeply… if they didn't want him, just tell… don't hurt… he didn't voice it… they wouldn't understand…

"I'm leaving then," he said… his eyes… the eyes that once were the window of his soul, a joyful soul… were in shadows… almost dead… "I'm leaving right now" he said, the boys stood rooted to the floor, and couldn't move until it was too late, a car engine was heard in all the mansion, the sound made them come back to Earth.

_I remember the moments  
Life was short for the romance  
Like a rose it will fade away  
I'm leaving everything  
_

"Did we just said that to him?" said Syu.

"We did…" said Gen…

"…" Tezuka couldn't say something he saw the hurt…

"I can't believe us…" said Atobe; they just were hurting him and themselves…

_No regrets, war is over  
The return of a soldier  
Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
I'm leaving all behind  
No longer waiting  
_

"NO!" Syu shouted, and rushed to his younger lover's room. There was nothing… no Karupin… 'He isn't coming back… is he?' he found a lost Ipod, an Ipod that Ryoma trying to find in the morning… 'At least I have this…' he played the song… 'Only one song…? That is weird…' he didn't tried to go after his kitten… until he heard the song… (Is the same that Ryoma was hearing…) 'No…' at that moment his other lovers were at the door, he ran past them, with the music hunting him, and his lovers in tow, he snapped the door open, Ryoma… everything of him was gone… 'And isn't coming back…'

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender  
_

_I've waited for so long!_

"What is it?!" came the hoarse voice of Tezuka and Atobe, Syu just gave them the Ipod, they heard the last piece…

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender  
_

_I've waited for so long!_

_  
_"We did just this… to him…" Said Gen…

"We did leave him… hurt… sadness… sorrow… anger…"

"That was written in his eyes… and two other things… I couldn't decipher…"

"I couldn't either…"

"It was…" started Syu…

"What?" asked the others.

"A lost battle and love…"

"…" they stood there…soaked, it was still raining.

_**In the highway…**_

Ryoma was driving to the airport, he wanted to leave, leave and never comeback. He turned on the radio. And a song was starting to play.

_I stand alone in the darkness  
The winter of my life came so fast  
Memories go back to my childhood  
To days I still recall_

'Great! This is just how I feel… and the raining is just making it better…' all this while he hadn't cried, and he wasn't planning in doing it anytime soon, not until he was out of this damn country…

_Oh how happy I was then  
There was no sorrow there was no pain  
Walking through the green fields  
Sunshine in my eyes_

He was already in the airplane; it was leaving for the U.S. 'I'm not coming back…' just as the airplane started moving, he started crying, he really wasn't coming back…

_I'm still there everywhere  
I'm the dust in the wind  
I'm the star in the northern sky  
I never stayed anywhere  
I'm the wind in the trees  
Would you wait for me forever?_

Somewhere else, four boys were standing under the rain, crying.

"Ryoma…"

"We are sorry…"

"Come back…"

"Please…"

But what is done, is done… the hurt in does golden eyes would be hunting them for many months… until they could be with him again… unless they couldn't… a broken heart… is so hard to repair…

"We will be loving you…"

"Forever…"

"We are going to get you"

"Until that day… wait for us…"

_I'm still there everywhere  
I'm the dust in the wind  
I'm the star in the northern sky  
I never stayed anywhere  
I'm the wind in the trees  
Would you wait for me forever?_

* * *

I think I'm crying… review please… no flames, I hate them, tell me if you want a sequel… okay? ok, I'm going to be crying somewhere… bye!

Oh by the way, I don't know if they were kind occ… but if they were, it was for the sake of this story, so be nice!


	2. No Matter What

Hi there, this is the sequel…! Ok, I'm still sad… freaking song… the same thing as the last chap applies for this chap.

"" talk, '' thoughts, _italics_ the songs, by the way, because the plot is somehow involved with the songs in the last chap… they'll be in here as well. **Bold** for English, Flash Back. Enjoy!

* * *

_**No Matter What**_

One year has passed since that gloomy night. And he still couldn't forget them, 'Well, it's not like I can…' the car stopped, and the driver turned around.

"**We have arrived, master Ryoma**" the boy climbed out of the car just to meet a hyper freaking blonde. 'Great, and now I have to deal with a--'

"**Ryoma! Come! I have a surprise for you!**" the blonde started running.

"**Shouldn't we be practicing?**" he asked, he wasn't about to skip practice just to be with Kevin in a hyper mode.

"**Oh right!" **Kevin came back still running.** "Before I forget, Andrew wanted to see you in his office"**

"**Andrew?**" 'What does he wants?' he made his way to his manager's office. "**Did you call me?**"

"**Yes,**" Andrew said, "**It is just to inform you about a conference with the media we are having at noon tomorrow**"

"**Okay, I'll be going now**" he went to the courts where Kevin was supposed to be. "**Kevin?**"

"**Ryoma!**" he turned to face a Kevin bouncing his way to him. "**I have a surprise at your house!**" he just nodded.

They got a quick ride to Ryoma's apartment, Kevin made Ryoma close his eyes, and they entered. It was with the lights turned off. Kevin made his way to the bedroom, with Ryoma in tow, his eyes still closed.

"**You can open them!**" Ryoma opened his eyes, he gasped. There stood his lovers 'No, EX- lovers' but he couldn't believe it.

"Ryoma…"

He didn't say anything. Before they knew, he was running out the door. He ran until he arrived to a park. He sat in one of the benches under an oak. He was there for a while long, it was even dark… it started to rain. 'Just as the last time…' some footsteps were heard, but he didn't move, he knew it was hopeless, 'We have to talk some day…' he looked at the sky again, it was still raining, and big dark clouds made the full moon to hide behind them.

"Ryoma…"

"…" he still didn't say anything.

"Come, we can't talk in here"

"No"

"…"

"Just talk" he could hear them sigh.

"We need to tell you the whole story…"

"We cheated on you because…"

"As we already said… we needed to relieve ourselves, to say you that we had to break up… but… we didn't do it just because of that… we…" Syu stopped; this would be harder than he thought it would…

"We cheated on you twice…" said Tezuka.

"…" Ryoma's eyes widened… 'Twice…?' his eyes were about to be even deader… the sorrow of the last time still lived in his eyes, now, the sorrow isn't in his eyes is in his heart hunting him once again.

"The first time was on your birthday… you weren't there…" said Atobe.

"… With who?" came the unsteady voice.

"With Yukimura…" answered Gen.

"I see…" 'My best friend…?' Ryoma and Yukimura had been close for a while, when he was with his ex-lovers that is, he didn't want to have contact with anyone when he broke with them. "Why?"

"Because…" the answer never came, Gen was so…

"Why?" asked Ryoma, a bit louder, with a shaky voice.

"Because, we were in need of sex…"

"…" 'Couldn't they fuck each other?'

"The last time was a year ago… in New year--"

"I know that"

"You don't know that it was… with your brother…"

A sharp knife just went through Ryoma's heart, 'Not just my best friend… but my own brother…? They both knew that I was with them…' the sorrow is eating him, if they hurt him one more time as the last time… a body with no soul he would be "Why?"

"Because you had been away for the past three months! And he was just like you!" cried Syu.

"…"

"But we are indeed sorry…"

"We are not doing it again…"

"So… please"

"Come back to us…"

"…" Ryoma walked off, to his apartment, soaking himself, as if time wanted to kill him, the events were repeating themselves…. When he arrived, he went straight to his bed, and fell asleep remembering the last day he was in Japan.

Flash Back

He was happily walking to his room, where the others would be. He didn't say anything to them, he wanted to surprise them. When he reached the door he didn't hear the noises, or maybe he did, and just thought they were fucking themselves. When he stepped in the room, time stopped. He saw someone under the four of them, but couldn't see who it was. The other boys stopped as well, they stared at him in horror. They were fucking the guy… with everything they would use with him… even that pink handcuffs Syu had, and that only used on him.

He smiled at them. "Well, if you are doing something important, as I can see you are doing, I'll leave" he closed the door slowly, before running to the nearest bar. It was 5 in the afternoon, and it only took them until 10:06 to find him.

_Time Skip_

When he was inside the airplane just as it was taking off, midnight entered "Happy new year Ryoma" he said to himself. He wondered why it really hurt him what they did, besides the cheating that is. 'Because of the media… I never told them that my parents had divorced because of the media… my mother couldn't take it… and that's why she left… but because I was gay too…' a tear streamed down his cheek. 'And they are breaking up because they don't want to be… judged just because they have a relationship with other men…' more tears came as he thought about that. 'And also because of family duty… but they promised me to be with me forever' he then realized that at some point he had turned on his other Ipod. The song was starting…

_I stand alone in the darkness  
The winter of my life came so fast  
Memories go back to my childhood  
To days I still recall_

"This is the same song I was hearing in the car…" he heard the song's first stanza. 'Heh, how true' he saw out the window, staring at Japan's lights for the last time.

_Oh how happy I was then  
There was no sorrow there was no pain  
Walking through the green fields  
Sunshine in my eyes_

'The world shall never see my eyes' true feelings again, feelings would just make it harder to live' he thought as he closed the window.

_I'm still there everywhere  
I'm the dust in the wind  
I'm the star in the northern sky  
I never stayed anywhere  
I'm the wind in the trees  
Would you wait for me forever?_

He stopped just to see the moon bathed with rainy clouds. He saw the ocean and could see the moon and the clouds in it.

_I'm still there everywhere  
I'm the dust in the wind  
I'm the star in the northern sky  
I never stayed anywhere  
I'm the wind in the trees  
Would you wait for me forever?_

"I shall be a mirror from now on. A mirror that reflects its opposites…" he said as he finally closed the window.

End of the Flash Back

When he woke up the next day, the doorbell rang. He went to see who it was just to see his ex-lovers. "What do you want?" came the cold question.

"We…" started Syu, he stopped just as he saw Ryoma's eyes. Yesterday he couldn't see them. But now… they were emotionless, they just mirrored the other person's feelings, and made them the opposite.

"We are here to make up to you" said Gen.

"We want to spend the whole day with you" said Tezuka.

"Do as you want" came the blunt replay.

He went back to his room to get changed. Fuji couldn't tear his eyes away of him. He knew something was wrong.

_At noon, in the conference…._

The boys entered the conference together. They sat with Ryoma, Kevin, and their manager. The conference started, about the end of it, a Japanese reporter raised his hand. The manager let him talk.

"Are the other boys with you, Echizen-san, Tezuka Kunimitsu a great lawyer, Atobe Keigo the heir of Atobe's company, Sanada Genichiro the principle of a prestigious high school, and Fuji Syuusuke a famous photographer?" he asked.

"Yes" came as his replay.

"And are they your boyfriends?" the reporter asked again. Ryoma was about to answer, but they did before him.

"NO!" they'll shouted. Just as they said so, Ryoma stood up, in time for his manager to say the conference was over.

Ryoma walked off, to the nearest park, it had oaks, it was the same park as the night before. He knew that the others were behind him, but he didn't care, last night he had cried the last tear he would let fall. "What do you want?" he asked, turning to face them. They stared at him.

"You are coming with us you want it or not" said Atobe, as he dragged the boy to his apartment (Ryoma's apartment).

Just as they arrived they saw Ryoga seated on the couch. Syu hide Ryoma behind him. Ryoga saw them and smirked. "You haven't see my brother… have you?"

"No"

"I just wanted to say I'm glad that the New Year's thing was just an one night stand, I wouldn't want Chibi-suke to know, he has lost so many things…" his smirk transformed in a shaky smile.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Sanada.

"You see… first mom left… she couldn't bear the media, and Ryoma being gay, she didn't know about me… then there was Nanako, who was killed because some persons didn't like that oyaji went in retirement… and the last was Karupin…" he stopped, that was the worst… "He was killed too… some boys didn't like that Ryoma was gay… they killed the cat… that made Ryoma cry so much…" he stopped, his saddened face went to serious… "If you have other lovers, please leave them or leave Ryoma… he doesn't deserve to know you have been cheating on him before me and Yukimura…"

Everyone noticed when someone ran out the door, Ryoma was crying once again, and he wasn't stopping until he fainted.

_Now that everything is silent  
While peace kisses my soul  
I want to say "Good-bye"  
Because it is time  
That you follow your path without me  
__There is so much to live for…  
Don't cry my love, and love again,  
I would like to see you smile again_

The other boys were shocked, 'How Ryoga did know…?' but they realized they had to chase their kitten, they've done enough to him.

_Honey I would never forget you  
And only the wind knows  
What you have been through for loving me  
There are so many things I didn't tell you while alive…  
That you are everything I love  
And now that I'm not besides you  
I'll take care of you from here_

The raining day transformed itself in a thunderstorm. Ryoma was afraid of the… they had to find him. They stopped at the beach. Between some waves was a person looking at the sky, crying.

_I know that guilt hunts you  
And says to you "I could have do more"  
There is nothing to regret  
There are no demons  
Down the crystal  
I can only swallow all the kisses I never gave you_

They somehow ran to him and grabbed him out of the water. They found shelter on a cave. They sat there. Ryoma was still looking at the sky, he was no longer crying. His eyes were empty. Life has gone far away… somewhere in the sky. Love is there as well.

_Ho__ney I would never forget you  
And only the wind knows  
What you have been through for loving me  
There are so many things I didn't tell you while alive…  
That you are everything I love  
And now that I'm not besides you…_

Ryoma moved to get a better sight of the sky.

_  
__I'm alive when you talk about me  
And I die again when you cry  
I have finally learned to enjoy  
And I'm happy now  
_

Syu stared at Ryoma. The shirt that the boy had been wearing had long sleeves. Now that they were moved because of the water he could see some scars… even blood. He rushed to him and took his arm. Ryoma flinched at the contact. Fuji took off his shirt to see the scars…

_Don't cry honey  
Fall in love once again  
Don't forget me  
I have to go now  
_

Ryoma flinched once again. The other boys were seeing them. Soon they'll took notice of the scars, and looked for Ryoma's eyes. They were still empty…

_Honey I would never forget you  
And only the wind knows  
What you have been through for loving me  
There are so many things I didn't tell you while alive…  
That you are everything I love  
And now that I'm not beside you…  
_

They'll hugged him 'We did this to you… please forgive us… we are so sorry love…' they cried all night.

_From heaven I will take care of you at night  
And will sing you in your dreams  
And I would hunt away your fears  
From Heaven I will be writing for you… waiting…  
I'm not alone, since they take care of me;  
The liberty and the hope_

_I will never forget you…_

The next morning, they woke up. They searched for their little kitten, but he wasn't there. They went out the cave and found him seated on the sand starring at the sea. He noticed them and… smiled at them… 'There is still hope…'

_Ti__me Skip… (Cause the story HAS to be like this… and because I'm lazy…)_

They were back to Japan. Ryoma with them. Everything has been explained. And Ryoma was a little anti social to them, but that was to be expected. Thought that night would be different. They would make up to him completely.

"Ryoma!" called Atobe.

"Hai?" he said. He was currently in his room (he wasn't about to move with them, now was he?).

"Would you come to our room?" called Syu. Ryoma hesitated. "It isn't for sex!" Ryoma just blushed. Syu was still teasing him.

"Hai" he went to their room. The four boys were in a circle, hiding something. "What is it?"

"We have a gift for you Ryoma" said Tezuka.

"Really?"

"Here" they'll said. Ryoma only knew that he was staring at some cat's eyes. His eyes widened when he saw it was exactly like Karupin.

"How…?"

"We found out that Karupin was pregnant, and that had her kittens before you… the kittens were in your room" said Tezuka.

"We took all of them" Syu continued, "We have one each, they were five"

"So you have now other five Karupins…" said Atobe.

"Even if they are not like him…" started Gen, "You have something of her"

"Thank you" Ryoma's eyes were filled with tears.

_Now I know that the end comes  
You knew since the beginning  
Didn't want to believe it's true  
You are alone again  
My soul will be with you  
_

That night Ryoma slept with them (Not like that perverts!) they were a whole once again.

_Why's the clock even running  
If my world isn't turning  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind  
You are alone again  
I'm only waiting  
_

His lovers made a silent promise to him…

'We are never hurting you again…'

'You have suffered so much…'

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender  
_

'But you certainly can't surrender; we'll help you… no matter what'

_I remember the moments  
Life was short for the romance  
Like a rose it will fade away  
I'm leaving everything  
_

"We'll be with you forever Ryoma, no matter what…" they were slowly drifting into sleep…

_No regrets, war is over  
The return of a soldier  
Put my hands on my bleeding heart  
I'm leaving all behind  
No longer waiting  
_

"We would never hurt you again…" some yawns…

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender  
_

_I've waited for so long!_

"No matter what…" they finally fell asleep too. They would have a really good life… Ryoma was been hurt enough...They would protect him for ever... no matter what.

_You tear into pieces my heart  
Before you leave with no repentance  
I cried to you, my tears turn into blood  
I'm ready to surrender  
You say that I take it too hard  
And all I ask is comprehension  
Bring back to you a piece of my broken heart  
I'm ready to surrender  
_

_I've waited for so long!_

"No matter what" repeated Ryoma in his sleep…

* * *

I'm crying again… damn! Wish you liked it, if you didn't like it sorry... No flames… they were occ and so what? You can bitch all you want, as you don't bitch in a review, if you want to, I tell you that you can die for all I care… now, if you are going to say constructive things say them…

Now if you don't care, I'll be crying in some random corner…

Oh, if you want to know about the other song… the one that was in the scene of the beach… it is traduced… but if you still want to know ask me…

PGMD - there are two songs in the first chap, the second chap (this) has three. The first is Forever of Stratovarius, the second song is a traduced one it is Desde mi cielo of Mago de Oz, and the third song is Bleeding Heart of Angra. Hope that helped… you asked… right?

**_HEY!_** Would you be mad at me if I told you that I had the sequel done the very same day I published it's first part? Yes… probably… just, don't shout at me…

Anyway! People I have a poll in my profile, would you please take it? I want to know what I'm better at, and I will write about that mainly….


	3. READ THIS!

Okay... People!

First: this is actually the first time I write this kind of story, so go easy!

Second: **_I WILL_**, I reapeat myself, **_I WILL_** make chap that explains how they made up to him! I now it isn't easy to be with your ex(s) when they just did something terrible to you!

Third: the chap would take a while since I'm busy with school and stuff, so be patient.

Fourth: I f you wonder about the terrible spelling of this thing, it is because I'm doing it in the document thingy.

Fifth: I have a freaking poll in my freaking profile, take it! I know what I'm talking about! and yes, I'm in my freaking days! so what?!

Sixth: **_READ THIS!!_** I'm doing another OT5 thing, Ryo and Syu are pregnant. I'll write their reactions and things. so tell me, do you want it?

And so... I'm freaking, so... be careful on what you say! I get depressed easily... TT.TT


	4. alarm

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Stratosphere

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
